Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Dan dimulailah misi tim Kakashi—atau tepatnya misi Kakashi dan Naruto, untuk membuat Sasuke mendapatkan kembali hati Sakura. Apakah akan berhasil? Atau malah membuat semua jadi makin berantakan? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang tertulis besar di pikiran Uchiha bungsu ini. SasuSaku. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 : And the Mission Begin

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! OOC, geje-ness, minim deskrip, mekso *?*

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

**Chapter 1 : And the Mission Begin**

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha. Satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang masih bertahan hidup di Konohagakure. Sifatnya yang—seperti layaknya anggota Uchiha lain, dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan sekitar, juga wajahnya yang tampan dengan tatapan matanya dalam dan tajam adalah sedikit dari banyak daya tariknya.

Biarpun dengan statusnya sebagai mantan ninja pelarian kelas-S, dan kenyataan kalau ia membunuh dua ninja paling berbahaya nampaknya tidak membuat para gadis Konoha berhenti memujanya. Yang ada malah semakin banyak gadis yang menjadi korban si Uchiha terakhir ini.

Dan karena hal itulah, hampir setiap hari Sasuke tampak uring-uringan.

"_Fangirl__s_ lagi?" tanya Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, menyodok rusuk Sasuke main-main. Walaupun Sasuke tak menjawab, dengan sekali melihat ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, Naruto bisa mengerti kalau tebakannya benar.

"Salahmu sendiri punya tampang terlalu tampan. Apapun yang berlebihan itu tidak baik tau!" Naruto berkomentar sok bijaksana, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan nada menasehati disertai gerakan menepuk pundak—yang bagi Naruto, tampak keren. "Seperti aku misalnya."

"Memangnya aku yang mau?" Sasuke berkata sebal. Oke, bukannya dia menolak anugerah ini, tapi yah.. ah! Ia malah bingung mendeskripsikannya.

"Naruto, kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, Baka!" Sakura mendaratkan jitakan sekuat tenaga gajah di ubun-ubun Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. "Acuhkan saja mereka, nanti juga bosan. Seperti aku misalnya. Lama-lama bosan juga mencari perhatian dari cowok es macam kau, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke memutar matanya. Melihat Sakura yang berhenti menjadi salah satu fangirlnya tentu saja sesuatu yang disyukuri oleh Uchiha ini—walau sebenarnya diam-diam ia kangen juga dengan saat-saat Sakura yang menempel padanya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah kedua teman setimnya yang lain. Masih saja seperti dulu—tukang mempermasalahkan hal sepele yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di permasalahkan.

"Oke Naruto, cukup!" Akhirnya Sakura mengakhiri debat tak bermutunya dengan Naruto. "Kalau dilanjutkan sampai besok pagipun sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan selesai."

"Jahat sekali kau, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau kan yang mulai duluan!"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menandakan dia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan! Ja ne!"

"Hei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memanggil Sakura agar kembali ke tempatnya lagi. "Ada urusan apa sih yang lebih penting daripada berkumpul dengan teman baikmu di hari cerah seperti ini? Sakura-chaaan kembali!" teriaknya dengan suara menggelegar—sampai-sampai Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya harus menutup telinganya.

Sakura berbalik. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpura-pura berpikir, "Kencan dengan cowok tampan mungkin?" Dengan kedipan mata terakhir, ia berjalan santai meninggalkan kedua teman setimnya—yang masih kelewat terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu, sembari tertawa kecil.

.

.

Naruto masih membeku di tempatnya. Mata birunya membelalak, sementara dagunya menggantung dengan posisi mulut terbuka.

Sasuke melirik ke arah yang temannya yang kelewat ekspresif itu. Sejujurnya Sasuke pun kaget sekaligus kecewa mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. Walau gadis itu bukan lagi anggota _fangirls_-nya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa yakin bahwa gadis itu akan tetap menyukainya. Heh, dasar sifat Uchiha yang kelewat tinggi kepercayaan dirinya.

"Dobe," Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang masih membatu itu. "Hei, Dobe!"

Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Hanya matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap yang menandakan bahwa kesadarannya masih belum kembali seutuhnya alias masih _loading_.

Sasuke diam, menunggu sampai _loading_ Naruto benar-benar selesai.

Tiba-tiba mata biru Naruto sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata yang langsung meluncur bebas di pipinya, diikuti segerombolan cairan kental dari hidungnya, "Kau dengar tadi Teme? Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan kita.. berkencan!" ia berteriak heboh.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpaksa menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu aku juga sudah dengar, Dobe," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Ini masalah serius, Teme. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh Sakura-chan seenaknya saja."

"Huh, memangnya kau tau siapa laki-laki itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada meremehkan—walau dalam hati penasaran juga. Tapi ini UCHIHA SASUKE yang kita bicarakan. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, dia mengekspresikan perasaannya itu di depan umum?

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab polos. Dan untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala kuning Naruto.

"Dasar Dobe," Sasuke menggerutu. "Lagipula ini kan bukan urusanku," ia meneguk ludah sekilas, "Sakura mau kencanlah, mau menikahlah, aku tidak peduli," Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lancar—walau entah kenapa terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Naruto menatap tajam mata Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius, "Memangnya kau rela?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk ukuran orang yang dikatakan jenius, kau ini benar-benar bodoh Sasuke," Naruto mengangkat bahunya dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja langsung apa maksudmu," Sasuke mendesis mengancam. Ia paling tidak suka siapapun membodohinya. Siapapun itu.

Naruto menghela napas, "Oke, bukannya aku mau mengungkit kenangan pahitmu Sasuke," ia memulai, membuat alis Sasuke mengerut, "Bukankah kau ingin mengembalikan klanmu lagi. Dan untuk itu, kau membutuhkan seorang wanita. Nah sekarang pertanyaan untukmu, dibayanganmu siapa kira-kira wanita ini?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ehm.. entahlah," ujarnya akhirnya dengan nada cuek. "Ini kan bukan urusanmu, Dobe."

"Arrrgghh!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak frustasi, menarik sebagian rambut kuningnya. "Aku makin meragukan kejeniusan dan kepekaan instingmu Teme! Yang jelas, jangan menyesal nantinya!"

"Sepertinya sekarang juga sudah agak menyesal," Sasuke menggerutu pelan ke dirinya sendiri.

Dan Naruto sudah menghilang sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura sepanjang jalan.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura tidak ikut meneriaki Kakashi atas keterlambatannya. Walau ia sudah menunggu sensei-nya itu selama kurang lebih tiga jam, ia malah menyambut kedatangan Sensei-nya itu dengan senyuman ceria tanpa dosa. Tapi itu justru membuat teman sekelompoknya yang lain merinding.

Ada dua kemungkinan atas sikap Sakura pagi ini. Pertama, ia kelewat marah sampai-sampai bukan lagi kata-kata penuh amarah yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu, tapi malah senyuman-yang-entah-apa-maksud-di-baliknya merekah. Yah itu mungkin saja, mengingat peristiwa saat Sakura menonjok Sai dulu, wajahnya sih tersenyum tapi—yah, nyatanya sebuah bogem mentah mendarat mulus di wajah pucat Sai.

"Er—Sakura," Kakashi menatap aneh murid perempuan satu-satunya itu, yang juga diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau emm.. baik-baik saja?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya ada yang aneh?" ia bertanya balik.

"Biasanya kau ikut meneriakiku bersama Naruto," ujar Kakashi pelan. Yah, dia tidak mau ambil resiko kena pukulan maut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, "Ah.. biarpun diteriaki berkali-kali pasti Sensei juga akan terlambat lagi kan?" ia menjawab kalem.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecut dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Lagipula hari ini aku sedang senang!" ujar Sakura lagi, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Mata hijau emeraldnya berbinar-binar saking semangatnya.

"Wow! Memangnya ada hal bagus apa?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Itu karena kemarin.." Sakura memulai ceritanya, "Sesuatu yang bagus terjadi. Aduh.. kalau ingat kejadian kemarin, rasanya aku… " Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajahnya, membuat pipinya bewarna kemerahan.

'_Kemarin?' _Sasuke dan Naruto membatin bersama.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, memberi isyarat Sasuke agar mendekat. "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Teme?" ia berkata setengah berbisik.

"Hn?"

"Kemarin.. kemarin.." Naruto berbisik tidak sabar. "Apakah.. karena.. kencan.. yang.. kemarin.. itu?"

"Mana kutahu, kan kau yang kemarin mengikuti Sakura. Kenapa tanya aku?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada cuek.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal akan sifat sahabatnya yang kelewat cuek itu. Memangnya dia rela bersusah payah seperti itu demi siapa coba? Memang sih tidak diminta apalagi dibayar, tapi setidaknya tunjukkan rasa antusiasme sedikit, begitu harap Naruto. Tapi sayang, harapan tinggal harapan.

"Apakah kencanmu kemarin sukses, Sakura-chan?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya, memotong cerita Sakura yang rasanya tidak mengalami kemajuan alur. Penasaran juga sih!

Sakura berhenti bercerita, menatap Naruto heran. "Kencan yang mana, sih, Naruto? Memangnya kemarin aku kencan dengan siapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Kakashi melirik murid-muridnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Kan kemarin Sakura-chan bilangnya mau kencan. Masak kau lupa sih?" Naruto geregetan sendiri. Aduh.. apakah semua anggota tim tujuh mengalami kemunduran mental, sehingga kini dia seorang yang paling pintar?

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, kemudian tertawa heboh. "Kemarin aku hanya bercanda Naruto~! Kau pikir serius? Kemarin aku hanya menemui Tsunade-shisou, dan ia bilang aku bisa mendapat libur selama dua minggu ini. Kau tau kan, sudah dua tahun ini aku jarang mendapat libur? Makanya aku senang sekali."

Naruto memasang wajah cengo. Jadi, sia-sia sudah perjuangannya mencari info kemarin?

"Hem.. itu bagus sekali, Sakura. Kurasa libur akan sangat baik untukmu," Kakashi berkomentar, menepuk pelan rambut merah muda Sakura. "Lalu apa rencanamu selama liburan ini, Sakura?"

"Entahlah Kakashi-sensei, aku belum memikirkannya," ia melirik ke arah Naruto, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Mungkin aku akan menuruti saran Naruto tadi. Berkencan. Itu pasti akan jadi list nomer satu." Ia terkikik, menikmati perubahan di wajah Naruto.

"Kau suka sekali mengerjaiku, Sakura-chan!"

"Itu karena kau dulu suka membuatku sebal Naruto!," tukas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Jadi Kakashi-sensei, kita mulai latihannya sekarang saja?"

Sayang sekali perubahan sekilas di wajah Sasuke luput dari perhatian gadis itu.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

"Ne, Teme," Naruto mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Menurutku ini saat buatmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Sakura-chan!" ujarnya mantap.

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan air yang sedang ia teguk—kalau saja tidak ingat marga yang ia sandang. "Kau ini bicara apa sih, dobe?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto ganti menoleh ke arah senseinya—yang lagi-lagi, sedang membaca novel kesayangannya. "Menurutmu aku benar kan?"

Kakashi memutuskan menyudahi acara membacanya dan bergabung dalam perbincangan antar laki-laki di tim 7. Kebetulan Sakura sudah melesat ke toko bunga Yamanaka begitu latihan selesai, menyisakan para cowok tim tujuh ini beristirahat di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang.

"Kurasa Naruto benar, Sasuke," Kakashi menyetujui. Naruto langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke—er.. merasa dipojokkan?

"Daripada Sakura berakhir dengan laki-laki yang tidak kita tahu bibit, bebet, bobotnya," Kakashi melanjutkan ala orang tua yang mencarikan jodoh untuk anak gadisnya, "Setidaknya kita sudah tau sebrengsek apa kau."

Naruto langsung tertawa, "Kau benar Kakashi-sensei, setidaknya kita tahu kadar kebrengsekan dan keburukan si teme ini! Hahahahahaha."

"Diam kau, dobe,"tukas Sasuke kesal. "Kenapa harus aku, kalau begitu? Seperti yang kalian bilang tadi, aku kan bocah brengsek."

Naruto memutar matanya. "Bukankah sudah jelas kau menyukainya, Teme? Sikapmu kepadanya akhir-akhir ini sangat jelas tau! Aku sampai heran, kenapa Sakura-chan tidak menyadarinya."

"Ya.. biar kuingat," Kakashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon lengkap dengan pose berpikirnya, "Kau mengantarkannya pulang setiap kali misi, membayar ramennya setiap kita makan ramen bersama, kau sebal saat ada pria lain mendekatinya, kau tersenyum saat dia senang, dan terakhir tadi.. kau cemburu saat dia bilang akan berkencan dengan pria lain. Apa masih perlu aku tambah?" ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Memangnya segamblang itukah sesuatu yang mati-matian ia tutup-tutupi selama ini? Ia sudah berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, tapi dasar sikapnya yang biasanya cuek mendadak menjadi—yah peduli pada gadis itu, sepertinya tidak luput dari perhatian teman setimnya yang lain.

"Oke, aku mengaku. Aku memang menyukainya," Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. "Lalu bagaimana?" Ia menatap teman setimnya dan gurunya itu.

Kakashi dan Naruto membeku dengan mulut terbuka—di balik masker untuk kasus Kakashi, kemudian saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengakuinya pada kita, Sensei," Naruto berkata pada gurunya dengan mimik serius.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku juga. Apa ini pertanda besok akan kiamat?"

_BLETAAK!_  
Kakashi dan Naruto mengaduh pelan, memegangi kepala mereka yang sukses dipukul oleh sang Uchiha.

"Tadi kalian yang memaksa aku mengaku kan ya?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Tau begini dia tidak akan mengatakannya pada mereka.

"Sou, sou, kau benar juga Sasuke," Kakashi mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Lalu, kau akan melakukan apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Naruto ikut mengangguk, "Benar juga, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Teme?"

Sasuke kini benar-benar kehilangan ke-cool-annya. Bagaimana mungkin guru yang dulu ia hormati, jadi sebodoh teman setimnya itu? Bukankah mereka yang tadi menyuruhnya melancarkan 'serangan'? Kenapa malah mereka menanyai rencananya.

"Mana aku tau! Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti sudah merencanakan sesuatu? Lagipula bukannya kalian yang mulai?" Sasuke mendesis kesal. Emosinya jadi ikut tersulut rupanya.

"Oke, tenang, Teme, jangan emosi dulu," Naruto mencoba menenangkan amukan si Uchiha ini, mumpung masih tahap pembukaan. "Aku dan Kaka-sensei akan membantumu. Iya kan, Kaka-sensei?" ia menyodok rusuk Kakashi, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk mengiyakan.

Kakashi buru-buru mengangguk, melirik ke Naruto dengan kesal karena sikutannya yang dirasa berlebihan. "Tentu saja dengan senang hati, Sasuke." Seulas seringai samar muncul di wajahnya yang tertutup oleh maskernya, "Misi Khusus Kelompok Kakashi. Membuat Sakura jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke."

.

.

Dan dimulailah misi tim Kakashi—atau tepatnya misi Kakashi dan Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke mendapatkan kembali hati Sakura.

... apakah akan berhasil? Atau malah membuat semua jadi makin berantakan? Setidaknya itulah pertanyaan yang tertulis besar di pikiran Uchiha bungsu ini.

.

.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

.

.

TADAAAA~

Dengan nggak tau dirinya saya memulai fic multichapter lagi. Padahal semua fic multichap saya nggak ada yang complete. Kka. Apakah fic ini akan bernasib sama? Mungkin juga. #plaaaks

Kalau boleh sedikit cerita, sebenernya niatnya ini mau dibikin oneeshoot, dan bagian ini udah selesai diketik sejak zaman kapan. Tapi, karena tiba-tiba saya takut alurnya bakalan kecepeten dari tengah ke akhir, atau bakal menjadi oneshoot yang super panjang, jadi saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya multichap. Mungkin nggak akan panjang, sekitar 5 chapterlah maksimal. Itu aja authornya ragu. Kka. Saya Cuma lagi kena sindrom suka publish-update tak bertanggung jawab. *digebuk massa*

Maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan penulisan yang membuat para readers tidak berkenan, itu murni dari saya. Dan kalau ada kesamaan ide mungkin—aduh semoga nggak, itu bener-bener nggak disengaja. Serius, ini hasil imajinasi liar saya loh #plaaks

Mohon feedbacknya untuk ke depannya ya! Terimakasih sudah berniat mampir. Tinggalkan jejak di review yaa! :3

**~ Jogja 02112012 21:31 ~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Benibara Confession

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! OOC parah, garing, geje-ness, minim deskrip, mekso *?*

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Benibara Confession?**

.

.

Mengakui secara terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya terhadap satu-satunya kunoichi di timnya kepada Naruto dan Kakashi jelas bukan ide yang bagus. Petaka malah. Dan kini Sasuke harus bersabar menerima cengiran penuh makna yang selalu dilemparkan keduanya tiap sang target hatinya berada di radius kurang dari sepuluh meter.

Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, secuek-cueknya pemuda Uchiha ini, nampaknya serangan senyuman dan lirikan jahil yang dilakukan dua orang teman setimnya itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk diacuhkan. Belum genap lima hari, akhirnya pertahanannya ini runtuh juga. Sedetik setelah sosok Sakura menghilang dari pandangan mereka, ia langsung memutar pandangannya ke dua makhluk yang masih memasang senyum menyebalkan ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti tersenyum tidak jelas setiap aku dan Sakura berdekatan?" desisnya berbahaya lengkap dengan tatapan maut spesialisasinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tertawa. "Maaf Teme, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Kalau ingat wajahmu waktu mengaku itu—" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, sebuah tawa kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "—benar-benar lucu!"

"Sudah, sudah, Naruto," Kakashi muncul sebagai penengah, "Kau tidak kasihan apa dengan temanmu yang polos ini? Lagipula kita kan sudah berjanji membantunya, bukan menertawakannya—walaupun itu memang konyol," ujarnya sembari terkekeh geli. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya mulai mencerah mendengar pernyataan Kakashi yang tidak menyudutkannya kontan kembali cemberut. Dasar, pemuda Hatake ini memang selalu membaik-baikkan orang sebelum menamparnya dengan kata-katanya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Nah, Sasuke, sebelum kita mulai merencanakan, bagaimana kalau kita dengar dulu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya putra Yondaime Hokage itu dengan wajah serius yang jarang ia tampakkan di muka umum.

"Bukankan kemarin kalian sudah menyebutkannya semua," gerutu keturunan Uchiha ini jengah. Sudah bosan dipermaikan rupanya.

"Hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?" Kakashi yang tadinya bersandar di batang pohon yang menaungi mereka sontak berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya ketika kalian sedang berdua saja? Kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, sabar-sabar, begitu ucapnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Meminta bantuan pada dua orang bodoh ini ternyata menuntut sang Uchiha ini untuk menurunkan harga dirinya. "Tidak ada yang lain. Menurut kalian, kenapa aku tidak bisa berdua saja dengan Sakura?" Ia menatap wajah-wajah (sok) tak berdosa dari dua kawan satu timnya itu, "Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau hanya berdua dengannya."

"Berkali-kali kau mengantarnya pulang, dan kau tidak pernah mengajaknya berkencan? Kukira kau jenius," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha dengan baik dan benar adalah mendekati seorang wanita. Ironis sekali—mengingat wajah para Uchiha ini berada di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika berdua saja dengannya," Sasuke mengulang kembali pernyataannya dengan kesal.

"Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'salah tingkah karena cinta'?" kata Kakashi dengan nada puitis yang dibuat-buat—membuat Sasuke mual melihatnya. "Yah, mungkin kau gugup berada di dekat gadis semanis Sakura, aku mengerti sekali _Sasu-chan_," lanjutnya dengan nada simpatis sekaligus geli.

Naruto menepuk tangannya keras, "Tapi kau pernah mengajaknya makan berdua kan, Teme?" Tanya lagi dengan mata berbinar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kalau makan berdua yang kau maksud adalah ketika kau pergi begitu saja karena sakit perut dan berakhir dengan aku dan Sakura makan berdua di Ichiraku ramen, berarti sudah," ujarnya jujur. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang serius itu.

Naruto dan Kakashi kompak menepuk jidatnya masing-masing. Kesimpulan dari _briefing_ sebelum misi sore ini adalah kemampuan Uchiha Sasuke di bidang asmara benar-benar NOL besar. Dan itu berarti, kedua laki-laki ini harus bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

Sasuke menatap bangunan di depannya dengan ragu. Sebuah papan dari kayu yang bertuliskan "Toko Bunga Yamanaka" tergantung dengan anggunnya tepat di atas pintu masuk. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan memasuki toko bunga paling terkenal di Konoha ini. Dan terus terang saja, keberadaan toko ini tidak pernah mengusik perhatiannya sebelumnya. Namun, sekarang rasanya sebersit rasa takut mulai menghinggapi pikirannya.

Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya. Ini demi rencana yang telah disusun dengan cermat oleh kedua teman setimnya aka Kakashi dan Naruto. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah masuk, membeli bunga sesuai perkataan Kakashi, keluar dan berakhirlah sudah.

Maka, dengan langkah mantap, ia membuka pintu toko tersebut—yang langsung mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing lonceng untuk memberi tahu si penjaga toko bahwa ada pengunjung yang masuk.

"_Irasshaimase_, ada yang bisa kami ban—eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Kekhawatiran Sasuke terjadi juga. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya hari, Yamanaka Ino harus berjaga di toko milik keluarganya itu hari ini?

.

.

"Jadi... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino lagi setelah sekian lama menunggu sebuah jawaban dari mulut keturunan Uchiha ini. Mata birunya mengamati dengan tertarik wajah tampan temang seangkatannya yang tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Mau membeli bunga apa?"

Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang, apakah gadis yang merupakan sahabat baik Sakura ini akan menyadari tujuannya membeli bunga? Ah, lebih baik mencobanya saja.

"Hn," Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat khasnya. "_Benibara_ setangkai," ujarnya pendek sembari memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Tanpa bocah Uchiha ini sangka, Ino menyeletuk, "Kau mau menyatakan cinta pada siapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu menggebu-gebu. Mata biru pucatnya berbinar-binar penasaran—mengingat reputasi gadis itu sebagai ratu gosipnya Konohagakure, tentu saja kabar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menyatakan cinta tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Bu-bukan! Kau ini bicara apa," Sasuke mengelak langsung tanpa memikirkan kata apa yang keluar dari pita suaranya. "Memangnya salah aku membeli _benibara_?" sahut Sasuke lagi begitu melihat senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Tidak salah, tentu saja," ujar gadis itu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada geli pada suaranya. "... kalau bunga yang kau beli itu bukan bunga yang biasa dibeli untuk menyatakan cinta."

Sasuke membeku. Bisa-bisanya ia meremehkan kemampuan gadis yang semenjak kecilnya sudah hidup dengan bunga. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu mana bunga apa untuk keperluan apa. Dan sejujurnya, Sasuke sendiri tidak tau menau soal bunga macam itu—ia hanya membeli sesuai dengan rencana Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ah, benar ya? Siapa cewek itu?" cecar Ino dengan semangat—sampai-sampai ia lupa menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya itu. "Aku mengenalnya ya? Hm.. coba kupikir..." Ino melirik nakal ke arah Sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan tebakan gadis itu, "... Sakura ya?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, yang jelas mengakuinya kepada gadis Yamanaka itu bukan ide yang bagus menurutnya.

Senyuman semakin melebar di wajah Ino. Tidak kaget juga sih—kalau memang tebakannya tepat, dan Yamanaka Ino selalu benar tentu saja—kalau mantan objek asmaranya bertahun-tahun lalu itu menaruh hati pada saingan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya sepanjang masa, Haruno Sakura. Dan sepertinya seluruh Konoha sudah bisa menebak, kalau pada akhirnya kedua orang ini akan bersama. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun, tidak perlu capek-capek mengelak," ujar Ino ketika melihat mulut Sasuke mulai terbuka. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku siapkan dulu. Pasti _Forehead_ senang sekali," ujar gadis itu lagi sembari mengikik sebelum meraih setangkai _benibara_ atau mawar merah—yang paling besar dan cantik—dari keranjang bunga mawarnya. Dengan cekatannya, ia merapikan tangkai si bunga, kemudian membungkusnya dengan sebuah plastik transparan dan sebuah pita yang mempermanis penampilan si bunga.

"Nah... ini dia, bunganya sudah siap," Ino menyodorkan bunga tersebut ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat dengan ekspresi lemas dan tidak rela. "Harganya 500 ryo sudah termasuk hiasannya," lanjut gadis penjaga toko itu masih dengan senyum isengnya.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengambil uang 500 ryo dari sakunya kemudian menyodorkannya kepada mantan anggota kelompok sepuluh itu.

"Datang lagi ya," kekeh Ino mengiringi langkah Sasuke keluar dari toko itu.

Belum sempurna pintu masuk terbuka, Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis kesayangan Yamanaka Inoichi itu, "Jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini. Aku tidak main-main, kau dengar itu, Yamanaka?" ancam Sasuke dengan tampang horornya.

Yang diancam bukannya ketakutan, malah ingin tertawa. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha Sasuke mengancamnya seperti ini. "Hai, hai, Sasuke-kun. Mulutku terkunci," jawabnya disusul dengan kikikan geli yang tak bisa ditahannya.

Sedikit menyangsikan, tapi toh akhirnya Sasuke mencoba (berusaha) mempercayai gadis itu. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke meninggalkan toko itu dan bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan mendekati toko itu dalam waktu dekat. Atau selamanya? Tergantung situasi.

Tanpa diketahui Uchiha satu itu, Yamanaka Ino memang tidak bisa dipercayai soal seperti ini. Tentu saja gadis ini akan diam—karena tidak seru kalau Sakura sampai tahu kejutan yang disiapkan lelaki ini, tapi setelah itu... Ino jamin semua anggota Konoha Dua Belas tahu bagaimana kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke di toko bunga milik keluarganya.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

"Wow, kau berhasil membelinya, Teme!" Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangat begitu kawannya itu datang dengan setangkai bunga bewarna merah di tangannya. "Tidak terlalu susah kan?"

Tidak terlalu susah katanya? Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Memangnya pemuda itu tahu apa bagaimana _image_-nya jatuh di mata Yamanaka Ino gara-gara ia membeli bunga ini? Tapi daripada sahabatnya ini tambah menertawakannya, Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino," Kakashi berkomentar dengan santainya—tak menyadari kalau tubuh muridnya itu menegang karena ucapannya itu. "Aku ingat sekali, saat Asuma membelikan Kurenai sebuket bunga mawar di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Seminggu penuh ia habis digoda oleh gadis itu, sampai akhirnya Asuma menutup mulutnya dengan mentraktirnya makan siang selama seminggu."

"Wow, ada juga cerita seperti itu," Naruto menanggapi, "Gadis itu memang tidak tahu kapan saatnya menutup mulutnya."

Sasuke menelan ludah, bayangan-bayangan apa yang akan dilakukan Ino setelah ini sudah membuatnya keringat dingin.

"Ah, tapi kau tidak bertemu dengannya kan? Santai saja, _Teme_, _image bad-boy _tetap tertempel di jidatmu," ujar Naruto sambil memukul bahu Sasuke main-main.

"Ah, rupanya kalian ada di sini. Aku mencari kalian daritadi," suara Sakura yang melengking membuat tiga kepala dengan warna berbeda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah tiga lelakinya, membuat rambutnya yang mulai memanjang berkibar kesana kemari mengikuti langkah kakinya yang hanya dibalut rok pendek dan sepatu ninjanya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan. Apa kabar?" Naruto bertanya salah tingkah—tidak menyangka target misi datang ke tempat mereka di saat mereka akan membicarakan langkah berikutnya. Ia menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda itu, mencoba menutupi setangkai bunga bewarna merah itu dari pandangan sang gadis.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalami sesuatu dimana koordinasi antara otak dan tubuhnya rasanya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Tangannya yang memegang bunga tetap berada di depan tubuhnya, sementara matanya terpaku ke arah gadis yang sibuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Jelas-jelas otaknya mengirimkan sinyal ke otot tangannya untuk bergerak ke belakang, tapi si tubuh memberontak dan tetap diam di tempatnya.

Kakashi yang gemas sekaligus kasihan pada muridnya itu langsung menyikut keras dada pemuda itu agar cepat-cepat sadar dari gejala yang disebut 'terpesona' itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu langsung meringis dan mengirimkan _death glare_ andalannya—yang dibalas dengan tatapan mengingatkan sembunyikan-tanganmu-sekarang-atau-rencana-belum-matang-kita-batal. Seolah mendapat setruman listrik, Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang.

Sayangnya, gerakan super cepat yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi tidak luput dari penglihatan mata emerald Sakura.

"Apa itu yang di tanganmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu penasaran.

Sasuke terkesiap, "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Sakura," jawab pemuda itu dengan tergagap. Seorang Uchiha tergagap? Apa kata ayahnya di dunia sana?

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura menghampiri keturunan Uchiha itu dan meraih tangannya yang berada di belakang. Mengingat kekuatan monster Sakura yang muncul di saat yang dibutuhkan, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia masih sayang dengan tangannya.

Mata Sakura berkedip, terpesona melihat bunga bewarna merah itu, "Cantik sekali. Ini _benibara_ ya?" komentarnya tertarik, mengamati kelopak bunga itu yang merekah dengan indahnya dari dekat.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Tangan Sakura menggenggam tangannya tanpa gadis itu sadari. Rasanya pipinya jadi lebih panas daripada biasanya. Sementara Kakashi dan Naruto saling berpandangan, tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan dengan seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk rencana kali ini, biarlah Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Wah... kau beruntung sekali, Sasuke-kun. Jarang ada _benibara_ yang mekarnya sebagus ini," ujar Sakura lagi, mengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberi sebuah senyuman manis kepada teman satu timnya itu.

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan rona merah yang sebentar lagi menyebar di wajahnya. "Kalau kau mau, untukmu saja," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyodorkan bunga itu ke arah Sakura.

"Kau serius? Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura sembari menatap bunga itu dengan tatapan memuja.

Naruto dan Kakashi diam-diam bersorak untuk keberhasilan klien mereka kali ini. Keduanya langsung memberi kode ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan ayo-cepat-nyatakan-perasaanmu.

"Ah, tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingat. Hinata suka sekali dengan mawar," ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ne, Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau berikan kepada Hinata saja? Ia pasti suka."

"EH?"

"Iya, berikan saja untuknya. Tadi aku melihatnya baru saja kembali dari misinya, hitung-hitung hadiah kepulangannya," desak Sakura lagi, tidak menyadari tampang-tampang bingung yang dipamerkan ketiga teman setimnya itu.

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan, itu kan.."

"Ah, sudahlah Naruto. Toh Sasuke juga mendapatkannya dari _fangirl_-nya kan? Daripada sia-sia lebih baik kau pakai saja, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan kok," potong gadis itu sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang ikut aku. Kita harus menyusulnya," Sakura menarik lengan Naruto—lagi-lagi dengan tenaga monsternya—agar mengikutinya. "Sampai nanti, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei." Ia melambaikan tangannya yang kosong, kemudian menjauh dari kedua anggota timnya itu smebari terus menggeret Naruto.

Keheningan menyambut dua orang yang tertinggal. Sasuke yang masih shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi, dan Kakashi yang bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakahi berdehem cukup keras, membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali ke arahnya, "Kurasa Sakura salah paham. Ia mengira kau mendapat bunga itu dari _fangirl_-mu, dan karena kau tidak suka kau memberikannya padanya."

"Dan berakhir ia memberikannya ke Naruto agar si Dobe itu memberikannya ke Hinata," lanjut Sasuke datar. Sudah sial kepergok oleh Ino ketika membeli bunga, sekarang bunganya malah jatuh ke tangan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Kurasa Sakura lebih tidak peka dari yang kita kira," Kakashi tertawa garing, sembari menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tenang saja Sasuke, masih ada cara lain untuk menaklukan hati Sakura," hiburnya pada Uchiha disebelahnya yang tampak lemas itu.

.

.

Misi pernyataan cinta dengan _Benibara_ alias mawar merah... GAGAL TOTAL.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

Wuuuuh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Setelah berkutat berjam-jam di depan laptop ditemani Arashi dan Ikimonogakari langsung jadi satu chapter abal ini. Wakakakka.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam melanjutkan. Hal ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena jadwal kuliah dan kegiatan yang bejibun, yang bikin saya nggak bisa melanjutkannya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya.

Dan.. saya akui chapter ini Sasuke OOC-nya udah keterlaluan banget. Tapi karena dari awal saya pengen bikin Sasuke yang OOC karena mengejar cinta Sakura, saya harap para reader memaklumi ya. Hhe. Kapan lagi sih, bisa liat Sasuke keliatan oon kayak dulu sebelum dia pergi dari Konoha? #eh #plaaaks

Soal humor, sebenernya saya masih bingung, ini udah humor belum sih? Udah lucu belum sih? Kalo garing maaf banget yaa... bingung juga saya. Hha.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter 1 kemaren. I love you deeeh. Hhe. Tanpa dukungan kalian, saya nggak bisa lanjutin. Hhe. Untuk balesannya reviewnya, chek di PM ya buat yang log ini.

Balesan buat yang nggak log in :

**Izuki Kamizuki** : Ciyuuz dooong. Hha. Wah, maf ya bikin ngakak malem-malem, nggak maksud. Hhe. Senang udah bisa menghibur kamu #eh

**Haruno Ruka** : ya.. seperti inilah rencana Kakashi. Hhe.

**Fishy ELF** : ini lanjutannya. Semoga suka.

**Slyth** : loh emang Sasuke brengsek kan? #plaaak

**Hanaretara** : iyaaa, panggil kakkoii-chan aja nggak papa

Thanks sekali lagi buat **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Izuki Kamizuki**, Mizuira Kumiko, A I – I, Akasuna no Ei-chan, Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Yukarindha Yoshikuni,** Haruno Ruka, Fishy ELF, **Ajisai Rie, Chintya Hatake-san, Ay, Burung Hantu,** Slyth, **Sasa-hime, Sami Haruchi,** Hanaretara, **Iya Baka-san, Ihylia. Kiryu, Hanazono Yuri**, dan semua reader yang udah baca.

Review lagi? :3

**~ Jogja 30012013 00:36 ~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Romantic Dinner

_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! OOC parah, garing, geje-ness, minim deskrip, mekso *?*

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Romantic Dinner?**

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah ada minggu yang lebih buruk daripada minggu ini dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Setelah kejadian _benibara_ yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit, rasanya berbagai macam peristiwa buruk datang beruntun menghampirinya. Dari terpaksa mendengarkan celotehan reka adegan bagaimana Naruto memberikan kejutan super romatis kepada kekasihnya—yang sebenarnya disponsori secara tidak sengaja oleh Uchiha muda ini—dari mulut Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyadari aura kelam yang menyelubungi lawan bicaranya. Bahkan gadis itu sempat menyinggung keinginannya untuk mengalami hal yang sama dengan sepasang kekasih yang belum terlalu lama menjalin hubungan itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di pohon terdekat. Dalam hati pemuda itu berteriak, kalau saja kau tidak sepolos—atau bodoh mungkin, kau yang akan berbunga-bunga. Bukan si gadis Hyuuga itu.

Belum lagi si gadis sedang mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit yang berarti semakin bertambahnya frekuensi Sakura berkumpul dengan tim kesayangannya itu dibandingkan biasanya. Sasuke sebenarnya senang dengan fakta itu, tapi ia tidak tahan juga menerima cengiran penuh rasa bersalah yang selalu dilemparkan oleh Naruto setiap ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Atau tatapan simpati yang senantiasa terlihat di mata Kakashi yang membuatnya susah melupakan salah satu kejadian paling mengenaskan dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Dan satu hal yang sangat ia benci di sepanjang minggu itu. Saat melihat para lelaki tak tahu diri yang berani sekali mencoba mengajak tambatan hatinya itu untuk berkencan ketika tim Kakashi sedang berkumpul. Ehem, ralat, saat Sasuke sedang berada dalam jarak dengar yang cukup. Kalau saja ia bisa, sudah ia lancarkan _amaterasu_ warisan kakaknya itu kepada para lelaki itu. Sayangnya ia masih sayang nyawa, karena ada dua kemungkinan buruk kalau ia melakukannya—mendapat bogem dari Sakura atau mendapat bogem plus hukuman bonus lainnya dari Godaime Hokage.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

"Kalau kau begitu kesal melihat mereka mengajak Sakura-chan berkencan, kenapa kau tidak juga mengajaknya berkencan?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik setelah menyaksikan jatuhnya korban penolakan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak kesal," gerutunya tajam, kemudian matanya kembali mengamati sosok wanita muda yang sedang tertawa kecil dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenal olehnya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke," suara Kakashi ikut menimpali, diikuti sebuah beban yang terasa di bahu kanan keturunan Uchiha itu. "Terlihat jelas dari auramu yang tidak enak itu tahu. Baru gagal sekali saja nyalimu sudah ciut begini."

Sebuah tatapan maut langsung dilayangkan ke arah wajah bermasker sang _copy-nin_ itu—yang tentu saja tidak terpengaruh. Memangnya Kakashi tau apa bagaimana perasaannya setelah kejadian itu? Bukan masalah nyali, tapi masalah harga diri, runtuk pemuda itu dalam hati. "Kalau begitu, bukankah tugas kalian untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya?" tembak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, jarinya mengelus dagunya yang licin—meniru pose berpikir yang dilihatnya dari film beberapa malam lalu. "Memang benar itu, tapi sebagai yang berkepentingan, seharusnya kau juga berperan lebih aktif, Teme," ujar pemuda itu yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh partner misinya kali ini.

"Tentu aku akan lebih aktif kalau saja bukan orang yang katanya akan membantuku malah jadi orang yang menggagalkanku," balas Sasuke sadis, membuat orang yang dimaksud meringis.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu, Teme. Lagipula aku bisa apa."

"Sudah, sudah, yang sudah berlalu tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang kita pikirkan langkah ke depannya saja," lerai Kakashi yang mulai melihat bibit-bibit perdebatan tak perlu. "Lihat, Sakura sudah selesai menghalau serangga itu," tambahnya lagi, membuat kedua orang lainnya serentak menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Gomen ne, aku tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengikutiku," Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah lengkap dengan kedipan memohon maafnya. "Ayo kita mulai latihannya. Ne, boleh kali ini aku melawan Naruto?"

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

Kakashi membuka kembali bukunya yang sempat terbengkelai tadi, menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah rindangan pohon untuk menunggu dua orang lainnya menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Matanya yang sempat berkeliaran ke sekitarnya terhenti untuk beberapa saat, mengamati wajah lawan tandingnya tadi yang terlalu sibuk mengamati gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak mengumpulkan chakra di tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mantan muridnya itu kepadanya. "Mau mencoba rencana terbaru untuk mendapatkan Sakura?"

Dengan kecepatan kilat kepala berambut hitam Sasuke menoleh, "Rencana apa kali ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya sekaligus penasaran.

"Kencan tentu saja," jawab Kakashi dengan nada ringan. "Kalau para pesaingmu saja sudah berlomba mengajak gadis tercintamu itu berkencan, kau juga tidak boleh kalah."

Sasuke tampak menimbang, apakah rencana Kakashi ini layak untuk didengar. Bukannya apa-apa, ia tidak perlu pencetus emosi yang lain hari ini. Tapi, sepertinya rasa penasarannya mengalahkan hal lain, akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia berkata, "Bisa jelaskan lebih lengkap?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Untuk yang kali ini kau tinggal menurut saja. Nanti kalau Sakura sudah bilang 'oke', baru kita susun rencana lengkapnya. Tertarik?"

"Memangnya kau yakin Sakura akan menjawab 'oke'?" pemuda itu menyangsikan. Bisa saja Sakura ingin balas dendam atas perlakuannya di masa lalu, sehingga ia akan menolak ajakan kencannya nanti. Memangnya sejak kapan Sakura jadi pendendam seperti Uchiha Sasuke, sebuah pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak terlintas di otak Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Hm, kemungkinan ia menolak hanya ada dua hal. Pertama, dia tidak ada waktu, dan kedua ia sangat benci berduaan denganmu," terang pria bermasker itu sadis. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang membeku, ia langsung terbahak. "Tenang saja Sasu-chan, dia kan sedang cuti, jadi dia pasti senggang. Dan soal ia benci denganmu.." ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menikmati perubahan mimik di muka Sasuke yang biasanya tenang tanpa riak itu. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Buktinya dia oke-oke saja setiap kali kau mengantarnya pulang."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang muncul tanpa pemberitahuan di dahinya. Mungkin saja rencana Kakashi ini layak untuk dijalankan. Lagipula Kakashi ini lumayan jago dalam mengatur rencana. "Hn, kalau menurutmu begitu, boleh saja kita coba."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tinggal ikuti saja kata-kataku nanti," ujar Kakashi sembari kembali memasang pose membacanya lagi. "Ah, aku lupa bilang, dompetmu tidak sedang tipis kan?"

"Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir," tukas Sasuke cepat, menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Naruto sepertinya sudah mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka. Lagipula pertanyaan macam apa itu, Uchiha mana pernah kekurangan uang, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura tampak berlari-lari kecil dengan semangat menghampiri Kakashi dan Sasuke. "Kalian lihat tadi? Aku berhasil menendang bokong Naruto kali ini!" ujarnya ceria, diikuti oleh sosok Naruto yang bertampang cemberut di belakangnya.

"Kerja bagus Sakura, kau sudah semakin kuat," puji Kakashi sembari mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkikik senang dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Nampaknya gadis itu masih senang mendapat pujian dari mantan senseinya itu.

"EHEM," Sasuke berdehem, alisnya terangkat tinggi seakan berkata pada sang _copy-nin_ _apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-hah_. Meski tahu tidak ada hubungan lebih antara keduanya, rasanya jiwa tak mau kalah Uchihanya tidak terima melihat wajah gadis pujaannya itu merona karena laki-laki lain.

Sakura menoleh penasaran ke arah suara—yang di telinganya terdengar seperti—batuk, "Kau sakit Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu dengan khawatir, mendekati si pemuda yang kaget mendapat tanggapan demikian. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan sentuhan tepat di dahinya—membuat suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat. "Sedikit panas sih, mungkin kau kurang istirahat," gadis itu tersenyum lega.

"Perasaanmu saja. Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjawab pelan, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari dahinya. Ia tidak mau membuat gadis itu menyadari penyebab kenaikan suhunya yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat," Kakashi tiba-tiba meneyeletuk. "Sebenarnya aku mendapat _voucher_ di restaurant sushi yang baru buka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada yang mau sushi?"

"Waaah, sushi," mata Sakura tampak berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"AY—ADOW!" Naruto yang tadinya mau bersorak, langsung mendapat sikutan maut dari Kakashi yang—sudah menduga reaksi Naruto—entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Sakura," laki-laki keturunan Hatake itu mendesah kecewa dengan sangat meyakinkan. "_Vouchernya_ berlaku sampai hari ini saja, dan kebetulan aku sudah ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertiga saja, eh, Sasuke, Naruto?" ajak Sakura bersemangat.

"TEN—AWW!" kali ini Kakashi menginjak keras-keras kaki putra Yondaime Hokage ini.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada janji dengan Hinata malam ini?" Kakashi berkata manis, menolehkan seluruh wajahnya ke arah Naruto yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, memberi kode tanpa suara untuk menyuruh pemuda itu mengiyakan apapun perkataannya.

Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti sama sekali hanya bisa menurut. "Eh, iya juga. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya," ia tertawa garing, menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kakashi membalikkan kembali wajahnya, menatap wajah murid perempuan satu-satunya yang tampak kecewa. "Daripada mubazir, bagaimana kalau kau dan Sasuke saja yang pergi?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar, sementara Sasuke yang—untungnya cepat mengerti keadaan—berharap cemas. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu tidak mau. Ah, bertambah satu lagi alasan keberadaan minggu ini harus dihapuskan dari sejarah hidupnya.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu," gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Kau tidak ada acara apapun kan Sasuke? Aku tidak mau makan sendirian," tambahnya sembari mengirim puppy eyes andalannya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hn, malam ini aku kosong," jawab Sasuke pelan, mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah imut Sakura untuk menutupi ujung telinganya yang memerah.

"Yey!" sorak Sakura senang, refleks melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Uchiha satu ini, membuat badan si pemuda membeku saking kagetnya. "Kalau begitu jam tujuh malam nanti, jemput aku di rumah ya. Jangan terlambat."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Ah, lihat, sudah jam berapa ini," pekik gadis bersurai merah muda ini tiba-tiba. "Aku berjanji menemani ibuku belanja. Jaa, sampai nanti, Sasuke. Aku duluan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Naruto menunggu sampai sosok Sakura benar-benar menghilang, sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Apa-apaan sih tadi itu?" tanyanya penasaran, menuntut penjelasan dari Kakashi yang sedari tadi melakukan tindak kekerasan kepadanya.

"Tentu saja rencana kencan untuk si _Lover Boy_ ini," Kakashi menyenggol pelan tubuh Sasuke.

"Yang begitu mananya yang dibilang kencan?" Naruto melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Kau bahkan tidak memintanya untuk berkencan secara spesifik," ujarnya dengan nada yang diartikan oleh Sasuke seperti _mengajaknya-kencan-sendiripun-tidak-berani-dasar-p engecut_.

"Ini memang bagian dari rencananya, Naruto," jelas lelaki bermasker ini sebelum si 'terdakwa' sempat membuka mulutnya. "Biarkan Sakura tidak berpikir apapun, lalu serang langsung dengan _dinner_ romantis. Buat hatinya meleleh, dan.. misi berhasil. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. "Apa kau yakin akan semudah itu?" akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pelan, sedikit menyangsikan rencana Kakashi kali ini.

"Kurasa kau patut mencobanya, Teme," Naruto berkomentar. "Maksudku, kau mendelik saja para gadis-gadis sudah meleleh, apalagi kalau _dinner_ romantis denganmu. Percaya saja dengan Kakashi-sensei yang lebih berpengalaman."

"Pengalaman membaca novel mesum maksudmu?" balas Sasuke sarkastik, membuat Naruto terbahak sementara Kakashi tampak tak senang.

"Intinya, kau harus mengerahkan semua kemampuanmu di sini, Sasuke. Setelah ini benar-benar tergantung denganmu," ujar Kakashi lagi. "Jadi kau harus benar-benar mengingat semua yang aku katakan. Pertama.."

Dan sepanjang siang itu, Sasuke harus bertahan dan berusaha mengingat semua ucapan Kakashi mengenai 'bagaimana menjadi pasangan kencan yang menyenangkan dan romantis'.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura tepat pukul tujuh malam itu. Ia memakai baju kasualnya, kaus lengan panjang bewarna biru tua dengan bawahan hitam—karena begitulah yang disarankan Kakashi. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya itu, beberapa saat kemudian sosok gadis berambut merah muda menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau tepat waktu," ujarnya senang. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan terusan warna putih dan kardigan hitam melindungi lengannya dari angin malam.

Rencana pertama, puji penampilan. "Begitulah," jawab Sasuke agak pelan. "Malam ini ka—"

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya. Sasuke-kun sudah menjemputku," teriak Sakura yang sepertinya melewatkan kalimat yang belum tuntas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke?"

"Aku bilang malam ini—"

"Kau tidak bilang akan berkencan malam ini, Sakura," sosok setengah baya muncul dari balik punggung Sakura, tampak penasaran ingin melihat siapa laki-laki yang menjemput anak gadisnya. "Konbanwa, nak Sasuke," sapanya kelewat ramah.

"Konbanwa, Haruno-san," Sasuke membalas salam dengan kaku. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan wanita ini sekarang sekaligus kesal karena lagi-lagi kalimatnya terpotong.

Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong ibunya masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. "Kaa-san ini apa-apaan sih. Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan Sasuke."

JLEB. Tidak mungkin kata gadis itu.

Setelah berhasil menutup pintu rumahnya, Sakura berbalik menghadap ke arah teman setimnya lagi. "Kita berangkat sekarang saja ya. Yuk."

Rencana pertama, gagal.

.

.

"Wah, rugi sekali Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto tidak bisa ikut," gadis berambut merah muda ini membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan mereka.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian berusaha mengorek kembali ajaran-ajaran Kakashi yang tampak kabur di ingatannya. Ah, iya, coba tunjukkan ketertarikan, misalnya ingin tahu soal kesehariannya.

"Kapan kau kembali bekerja di rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke serileks mungkin.

"Lusa aku sudah ada _shift_," jawab gadis itu, menyangga wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Padahal aku belum puas menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian," lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Bukankah kita selalu ada latihan bersama tiap minggunya?"

"Tapi rasanya berbeda, Sasuke. Setelah dua minggu ini nyaris bertemu kalian setiap hari, rasanya aneh kalau tidak bertemu," gadis itu beralasan.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan menemuimu setiap hari," tukas Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan diri. "Maksudku kalau aku tidak ada misi."

Sakura tersenyum, "Kenapa kau mendadak manis seperti ini, eh, Sasuke? Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku ya?" goda gadis itu sambil menjawil lengan Sasuke main-main.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga—"

"Sakura dan Sasuke? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," suara laki-laki yang tidak asing untuk telinga kedua anggota tim tujuh ini menyapa ramah. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan refleks. Yang berkepala merah muda karena ingin menyapa balik, sementara yang berkepala hitam karena kesal—lagi-lagi—kalimatnya dipotong oleh orang lain. Padahal baru saja ia akan memulai serangannya.

"Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino-pig," Sakura menyapa balik dengan riang. "Makan malam bersama lagi? Kalian ini memang benar-benar kompak ya."

"Bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak ada aku, tidak ada yang mengontrol dua orang ini," kekeh Ino, menepuk punggung kedua temannya itu—membuat keduanya mengaduh pelan. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan jahil—yang ditatap balas mendelik mengancam. "Berkencan?"

Sakura tertawa, "Mana mungkin, Pig," ujar gadis itu tanpa beban. Sekali lagi rasanya ada kunai yang menancap di jantung Uchiha muda ini. "Kenapa sih semua orang mengira kami kencan? Kami hanya memakai _voucher _dari Kakashi-sensei, kebetulan dia dan Naruto tidak bisa ikut, jadi hanya aku dan Sasuke di sini," ia menjelaskan alasan karangan Kakashi tanpa curiga sekalipun.

Mendadak Ino merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke, namun dengan menyebalkannya ia malah melempar senyum simpati—kontan membuat aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Kenapa sial sekali ia harus bertemu dengan putri klan Yamanaka itu lagi, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"_Voucher_? Beruntung sekali," Chouji menyeletuk, "Harga makanan di sini kan lumayan mahal, kalau saja tidak baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas A, kami tidak akan kemari," keluh pria bertubuh _chubby _itu tanpa malu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau makan bersama kami saja. Toh kami hanya berdua, makin ramai makin menyenangkan, ya kan Sasuke?" tawar Sakura dengan lapang hati, meminta persetujuan dari teman makannya kali ini.

"EH?" Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan antara Sakura dan Chouji terperangah. Bilang apa mereka tadi?

"Tidak perlu, Sakura," kali ini Shikamaru yang buka suara. Ia tidak mau terlibat masalah merepotkan di sini. Sekali melihat ia bisa tahu kondisi sebenarnya—tidak sia-sia ia memiliki otak yang jenius. "Kami tidak mau mengganggu kalian."

"Tidak mengganggu kok, malah kami senang, iya kan Sasuke?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang sama ke Sasuke.

"Sungguh, tidak perlu—" Shikamaru hendak menolak lagi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, memberi kode kepada Sasuke untuk mengiyakan pernyataannya.

Dan akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke mengangguk juga.

.

**~ Team Kakashi's Special Mission : Sasusaku Operation ~**

.

Sasuke mendesah kesal, menatap Sakura yang menunggunya membayar makanan mereka sembari mengobrol asik dengan para anggota tim sepuluh itu. Fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu adalah, bukan hanya ketidakbisaan Kakashi dan Naruto saja yang merupakan kebohongan, keberadaan _voucher_ yang disebut-sebut oleh Kakashi juga sebenarnya tidak ada. Bagi Sasuke, uang sebesar apapun tidak masalah ia keluarkan kalau itu untuk Sakura, masalahnya ia jadi harus membayari tiga setan tak diundang itu. Sudah uangnya melayang, kencannya hancur pula. Lengkap sudah kemalangannya malam ini.

.

.

Misi _dinner _romantis untuk mengambil kembali hati Sakura... GAGAL TOTAL

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Nggak nyangka, akhirnya sempat juga menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum hari senin. Kalau nggak, nggak akan ada update untuk bulan ini mungkin. Hontou ni gomennasai atas super keterlambatan fic ini untuk update. Buat para readers yang masih mau menunggu, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Arigatou gozaimasu~ Kalian supeeeer.

Untuk chapter ini, sebenarnya udah mulai digarap sejak lama, namun lagi-lagi karena kesibukan kuliah dan alasan kesehatan dan mood, baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Maaf ya kalau misal kurang memuaskan, kurang seru, kurang lucu, atau kurang menderita Sasukenya #plaaaks. Saya sudah berusaha, apa daya Cuma bisa segini saja. Hhe. Terima kasih buat para seiyuu Utapuri yang sudah menemani saya menyelesaikannya. Suara kalian bikin doki-doki #eh

Untuk chapter depan, saya nggak janji buat update cepet, tapi bisa diusahakanlah, nanti saya garap pas liburan semester. Semoga bisa sabar menanti keleletan author satu ini. Hhe.

Terima kasih juga buat reviewnya di chapter lalu. Kalian yang bikin saya lanjutin fic ini. Hhe. Buat yang log in, balesan review bisa dilihat di akun masing-masing ya! :D

Buat yang nggak log in :

**Legolas : **arigatou

**MY : **udah update

**Mako-chan : **pihak ketiga? Liat chapter depan deh~

**Mayurahime : **Ino pasti tengil lah. Hha. Soal gosip sepertinya belum tersebar dulu ya. Hhe. Semoga siksaan di chapter ini lumayan ya. Hha.

**Leyah De Louvra : **udah update :3

**Guest : **udah lanjut! :3

**Aya : **unyu authornya dong! #eh

**Ahci Sparrow :** semoga humornya yang ini cukup yaa~

**Ifaharra Sasusaku : **ini udah update :3

**Dimas Namikaze : **Udah lanjuuut! Makasih.

Thanks sekali lagi buat ** , **legolas, **Mari Chappy Chan, Alicia Lucy, **MY, **iya baka-san, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Natsuya32, **mako-chan, mayurahime, **Gin Kazaha, Alisha Blooms, Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, sasa-hime, eonniisoo, karimahbgz, Liby Qyu, Himawari no AzukaYuri, Nohara Rin, **Leyah De Louvra, **Grengas Snap, **Guest, Aya, **Karasu Uchiha, Chiikuu, **Ahci Sparrow, Ifaharra Sasusaku, **wkjoan hosioki, **Dimas Namikaze, dan semua** READERS LAINNYA :3**

**Mind to review again? :3**

**~ Jogja 16062013 23:19 ~**


End file.
